La vida no es como las peliculas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Una noche. Una pasión escondida. Y algo más... palabras que nunca se habían dicho, que mueren en los labios, que son peticiones imposibles, porque la vida no es como las películas. Ubicado en 11x19.
**N.A.** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí viene una nueva historia, ubicada al terminar el capítulo 11x19. Fue más larga de lo que creí, pero espero que les guste. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Y es un regalo especial, una petición. Así que: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ludmi!_ Besos y abrazos hasta Argentina

 **La vida no es como las películas**

Esa noche con el equipo había sido una verdadera locura, en el mejor sentido, horas en una simple cena, todo risas, recuerdos, momentos compartidos, Emily lo disfrutaba como pocas cosas, lo había añadido a su lista de cosas que extrañaba en Londres. Y cuando llegó la medianoche y todos empezaban a despedirse de ella, no supo cómo logro Hotch convencer a todos de que él la llevaría de vuelta a tomar su avión. Y ella había terminado en el auto de Hotch, pero evidentemente no era para tomar su avión.

El equipo no tenía por qué saber si ella se había quedado una noche extra en D.C. o que había hecho en esa noche extra. No era asunto de nadie que había terminado en el departamento de Hotch, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones por haber dormido con él. En su lista de lo que extrañaba de casa, en definitiva, el primer lugar lo tenía hacer el amor con Aarón Hotchner.

Hotch apenas había abierto la puerta esa noche se había lanzado sobre sus labios, se habían devorado los labios con urgencia, con un deseo reprimido por demasiado tiempo. Emily estaba enamorada de esos besos, del modo en que sus labios se encontraban, se mordían, de cómo se saboreaban, del modo en que sus lenguas conectaban, de las chispas que saltaban a partir de sus besos. No había algo tan romántico y excitante como Hotch perdiéndose en sus labios, su sabor, su textura, a Emily la enloquecía.

La había despojado de su ropa antes de si quiera poder llegar al sofá, estaba entregado en eso, era sorprendente como, a pesar de la prisa, lograba desprender cada prenda con sensualidad, con deseo y ternura, nunca había entendido como hacía eso, pero le encantaba, él siempre lograba sorprenderla. Fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo, mordiendo, marcando, deleitándose con su cuerpo, Emily sentía que su mente se nublaba con el deseo. Gimió mientras él la subía a la mesa para empezar ahí, Hotch no se había ni desabotonado la camisa y ella estaba alcanzando el orgasmo con los labios de Hotch entre sus piernas.

 _…_

Y ahí estaba ella. La madrugada siguiente. Besando el cuerpo de Hotch para despertarlo, no podía creer que aún tuviera deseo de él aun cuando le había hecho el amor en casi cada habitación del departamento. Hotch soltó un suspiró y Emily se deslizó sobre él para llegar nuevamente a sus labios. Había un gran placer en despertar así, ser presa de su urgencia. Emily sonrió cuando Hotch abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Hola guapa- susurró él- vaya noche-

-Y que lo digas- Emily volvió a besarlo y sintió como él iba deslizando su mano por su espalda lenta y sensualmente

-¿Podríamos repetir?- susurró él a los labios de Emily, era más una propuesta que una pregunta

-Me temó que si no vuelvo hoy a Londres enloquecerán, así que necesito que ahora si me lleves- dijo ella finalmente separándose de él

-No puedo creer que quieras irte ya- se quejó Hotch

-No dije que quisiera- comentó Emily con una mueca- las noches contigo son lo que más extraño de D.C.-

Era un comentario al aire, pero iba cargado de muchísimas cosas, de secretos compartidos, de recuerdos, de añoranza, de deseo, de cosas que no se podían describir porque no existían las palabras suficientes. Habían empezado aquello cuando Emily estaba por irse, cuando había decidido que aceptaría el trabajo en Londres, había empezado como una charla donde ella explicaba sus razones, le había contado como se sentía, y las confesiones se habían alargado durante horas, para terminar, finalmente, con la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ahogando sus gemidos en la oficina de Hotch, con una pasión que ninguno podía creer que tenían. Se habían odiado por hacer eso, tanto como se habían deseado, se habían prometido no volver a repetir, pero… la noche después de que Emily había firmado su renuncia absoluta, se había presentado casi llorosa en el departamento de Hotch y todo se había repetido. Entonces ya no pudieron fingir o prometerse que no se repetiría, lo único que deseaban era que se repitiera.

Y se repitió. Varias veces. Cada que Emily volvía a pisar suelo norteamericano, no importaba para que, tenía un encuentro con Hotch; incluso las veces que el equipo no sabía que ella estaba ahí. También a menudo se coqueteaban por teléfono. Ya no se prometían nada, ya casi ni lo hablaban, sabían que era más que un simple arrebato pasional, pero no lo hablaban, sencillamente se encontraban y terminaban en brazos del otro.

Emily entró en el baño apresuradamente, no tenía ganas de conversar, ni de interrogantes como esa, parte de ella moría por quedarse, por volver y rearmar su vida, pero ya conocía ese camino, ella volvía, le encantaba todo, intentaba volver a encajar y no pasaba mucho antes de que hubiera dudas y ya no se sintiera la misma. Así había acabado marchándose a Londres. Dejó que el agua caliente la cubriera para aclarar su mente, habían compartido una apasionada noche y sólo quería marcharse con ese buen recuerdo en mente, con nada más. Escuchó la puerta y un momento después sintió a Hotch a su espalda, como la tocaba, como se acercaba y la iba acariciando. Sintió como posaba sus labios sobre su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Ese hombre la enloquecía.

-Detente por favor- casi suplicó ella -no es que no me encante hacer esto contigo, pero de verdad que debo irme hoy-

-Emily…- cuando él susurraba su nombre ella enloquecía -deberías quedarte-

-Tengo una vida allá- se justificó Emily y volteó a mirarlo

-También la tenías aquí, y puedes volver a tenerla- dijo él poniéndose por primera vez serio

Emily dudó. Estaban frente a frente, desnudos, deseosos, añorándose, pero serios, una de las primeras conversaciones reales que tenían, algo que no era sólo entregarse a la pasión. Y ahí, mientras el agua escurría por sus cuerpos, Emily se dio cuenta de que había algo más escondido, algo que Hotch se moría por decirle, algo de lo que nunca antes había hablado.

-No puedo votar todas mis vidas- dijo ella cerrando la llave del agua- lo siento guapo, tengo que volver a Londres y a mi vida-

-¿Entonces le dirás a Mark que dormiste conmigo?- preguntó Hotch

Emily, que estaba tomando una toalla, se detuvo en seco. De cierto modo le había sorprendido que Hotch no tocara ese tema antes, había visto una micro expresión de molestia en él cuando había escuchado que tenía un nuevo novio, le había parecido percibirlo un poco celoso, pero también había supuesto que podían pasar esa noche juntos y olvidarlo. Evidentemente se equivocaba. Era parte de lo que había guiado su pasión durante esa noche, lo que había guiado sus labios y todo su cuerpo, lo que había impulsado cada penetración y cada orgasmo, el deseo de Hotch de poseerla, de creer que le pertenecía a él, que ellos estaban indisolublemente ligados, que ella lo seguía deseando más que a nadie, como él la deseaba a ella.

-¿Tú alguna vez le dijiste a Beth las veces que estuvimos juntos?- contraatacó ella

Hotch desvió la mirada. Había sido un golpe bajo, porque Emily sabía que eso siempre había sido su secreto, que nadie más tenía porque saber de esas noches y que había un tanto de culpa de ella en la ruptura de Hotch, de cierto modo siempre habían buscado ese "algo" que había entre ellos en otros, sin éxito siempre. Emily se envolvió en una toalla, quería dejar esa conversación ya.

-Emily… te quiero- declaró él y a ella se le detuvo el corazón

Dio media vuelta y lo besó, tan apasionadamente como pudo. Amaba sus besos, sus labios, cada parte de él, cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada historia de su pasado, cada cualidad y defecto, excepto que hubiera sido capaz de decirle eso, porque le revolvía el mundo. Se separó de sus labios, le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, acariciando su mejilla al mismo tiempo. Y luego salió del baño.

Empezó a arreglarse a toda prisa, no iba a tener esa conversación, iba a volver a Londres y olvidarse de que eso había sucedido, tal vez lo de Mark no fuera serio, ni la llenará del todo, pero era buen sujeto, le divertía y la distraía, nunca (y eso era lo que más claro tenía) iba a ser como Hotch, pero no podía pedir tanto. Terminó de vestirse a velocidad express y salió de la habitación un momento. Aaron Hotchner acababa de decirle que la quería, eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Trató de pensar con tranquilidad. En unas horas estaría de vuelta en Londres y todo volvería a ser como era.

-¿Quieres un café antes de salir?- preguntó Hotch que salía de la habitación abotonándose la camisa

-Estaría bien- contestó Emily volviendo a la realidad- odio volar con el estómago vacío-

-Lo sé… te buscaré algo de desayunar- dijo él sonriéndole

Emily suspiró. Él la conocía tan bien, recordaba detalles que tal vez nadie más. Miró el reloj, entre más pronto volviera a Londres mejor, si seguía ahí corría el riesgo de enamorarse de Hotch. Y no podía darse ese lujo. Hotch le tendió una taza de café.

-Me temó que sólo tengo yogurt del que toma Jack y un poco de fruta, no sé si sea suficiente para antes de tu vuelo- comentó él

-Lo que tengas es bueno para mí- dijo ella, consciente de que eso tenía también un sentido sugerente. Él le sonrió

Hubo un momento de silencio un tanto raro. Hotch hurgó en la cocina y Emily buscó no olvidar nada. Había perdido un arete, pero no era gran cosa, eso podía pasar en sus noches en ese departamento, en sus noches de pasión con Hotch, no era preocupante. Miró a Hotch y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Emily…- la llamó suavemente Hotch- ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que te quedaras… conmigo?-

-Diría que has visto demasiadas películas románticas, Aarón- contestó ella con voz tranquila, aunque el corazón se le había paralizado un segundo- y la vida no es como las películas guapo, no voy a dejar todo sólo porque dices que me quieres-

-No sólo digo que sea así, estoy seguro de que te quiero y tú lo sabes, por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo- contestó él mientras le acercaba un plato a Emily

-Aarón… tú y yo sólo hemos compartido una buena noche, muchas buenas noches, pero es todo-

-Y un pasado- agregó él y la hizo sonreír

Pero ella ya no contestó. Sabía que tenía más cosas en común con Hotch que con Mark, había mil cosas más que la enloquecían de Hotch. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue hora de irse, aún era muy temprano, Hotch tendría tiempo de ir al trabajo después de dejarla, ella llegaría a Londres no tan tarde. Todo parecía ir bien. Aunque ambos sabían que algo no iba bien.

Tampoco hablaron en el camino. Emily no dejaba de pensar en lo que Hotch había dicho, durante mucho tiempo lo único que había deseado era que Hotch sintiera algo por ella, que se enamorara de ella… y ahí estaban y ella estaba por salir corriendo. Era confuso, pero la vida no era como las películas, no iba a derretirse de amor y dejarlo todo por él, por mucha pasión que compartieran. Ellos eran de encuentras casuales, de amorío, de noches de sexo apasionado, de mensajes coquetos, pero no más. Llegaron a su destino.

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Emily- dijo él

-Igual para mí- contestó ella- espero volver pronto-

Lo besó para despedirse. Un beso largo, profundo y sensual que los dejo a ambos sin aliento. Se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron mil cosas con la mirada, con ese idioma que sólo conocían sus ojos. Él parecía querer decirle algo, pero ella volvió a besarlo para evitar las palabras. Saboreó sus labios, no sabía cuándo volvería a probarlos, quería que lo último que se llevará antes de viajar fuera el sabor de Hotch.

-Debo irme ya- dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto velozmente, para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse-… te… te quiero-

-Em…- la llamó él

-Te llamaré cuando llegue a Londres- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del auto y alejándose

Suspiró. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía que volver a Londres…. Hubiera querido centrarse en el caso que acababa de cerrar, en lo que diría en la oficina, del triunfo que todo eso significaba, leer los papeles del trabajo de la UAC con la INTERPOL, sentirse orgullosa y libre de ese caso, pero la realidad es que ese vuelo se le iba pensando en Hotch, en Hotch besándola, en Hotch recorriendo su cuerpo con deleite, pero especialmente en Hotch diciéndole que la quería. Eso la iba a enloquecer… no sabía si podría volver a estar con Mark después de eso.

Fue uno de los vuelos más cortos y largos a la vez de toda su vida. Nunca pensó que pudiera pensar en tantas cosas y retractarse de tantas cosas, de recordar y olvidar. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. Cuando bajo del avión sabía que ya no podía ser la misma. Clyde la esperaba.

-Eres sensacional- le dijo nada más recibirla- es el mejor trabajo del mundo, deberíamos promoverte-

-No es para tanto, mi viejo equipo hizo casi todo- dijo ella quitándole importancia- pero es grandioso haber acabado con esto-

-Ni que lo digas, deberíamos tomar algo para celebrar- propuso él

-Tal vez luego, Clyde, estoy cansada por todo esto-

-Emily…- su tono sonaba casi a reproche- no sé si deberías seguir volviendo a Quantico, siempre que vuelves te noto diferente, pero esta vez…-

-Estoy cansada, Clyde, de verdad, luego hablamos y celebramos- cortó ella

Se despidió de él cortantemente y se dirigió a su piso. Cierto, cada que volvía de ver a su equipo estaba diferente, cada vez más. El vuelo también le había dado tiempo de pensar en eso. Cuando llegó a su piso miró alrededor como evaluando su vida. En su celular ya había un mensaje de Mark, ni siquiera tenía ganas de leerlo, tenía ganas de dormir profundamente y despertar en una vida diferente. O de haber olvidado cosas del pasado. Suspiró. La vida en definitiva no era como las películas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Mark. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Pero no iba a hacerlo. Llamó a Hotch.

-Hotchner- contestó él

-Hola- dijo ella con un hilo de voz- soy yo-

-Me da gusto oírte- dijo él como si no hubieran hablado en días

-Ya estoy en Londres-

-Que bueno que llegaste bien- hubo un silencio

-¿Hotch?... – dudó- ¿estas ocupado? -

-Sólo reviso unos expedientes, tengo tiempo para ti- explicó él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír

-Pensaba… - dudó de nuevo- lo que dijiste esta mañana… - tomó aire, no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para hacer eso- lo que me dijiste… ¿podrías repetirlo? -

-Te quiero, Emily- dijo él y era evidente que también sonreía

-Hotch…- Emily sentía que no podía articular palabra, que no sería capaz de decirle lo que quería

-¿Te quedarías conmigo, Em?- preguntó él entendiendo

Y Emily sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a surcarle el rostro. Nunca se había sentido así. Él era el único que podía desordenar su mundo. Lloró y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Estaba en el lado contrario del mundo, no tenía sentido nada de eso. Pero no podía parar de llorar, pero no eran lagrimas que lastiman, eran lagrimas que sanan.

-Es lo único que quisiera en el mundo, Aarón- contestó al fin, segura de lo que le decía, segura de lo que sentía- porque también te quiero-

 **FIN**

 **N.A.** Lo sé, lo sé, ha quedado cursi al final, pero que le vamos a hacer, no podía resistirme a que estuvieran juntos. Cuéntenme que les pareció!


End file.
